coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
The Salamander Republic
Founded by the combined powers of the First Great Pope(USSFxAK) and the help of the Two Salamanders, Baiguang and Hai'en the First Salamander Republic is a small country with mineshafts longer than any other and(As believed by the great pope) was the first Direct Democracy of Colenia. The Flag is pictured to the right. During Late Feb. USSFxAK left the Salamander Republic due to a lack of members. He immigrated to the US. (See History for Full Details) History Creation The Salamander Republic was created by USSFxAK in the early days of Colenia 5.0, less than two weeks after the reset on the day Japanese Mapping uploaded his Colenia advertisement video on Jan. 27th 2018. During this early period, the Republic's land was small and their base was mainly underground with a tiny walled area above-ground. Development Soon after USSFxAK settled in the Chinese region, he began to extend his small mineshafts and built a small home for himself underground, however he did not use the shop or interact with others much. Eventually, seeing as japan was closing the gap between them and the countries south of him, he took his chance and founded a port named Shen-Guangzhou (Now claimed by Brunei) and built large cobblestone highway in the air for easy travel between the two. He developed paths through the capital and built a shopping complex to which ppl were allowed to buy and sell goods, or buy a slot to sell such goods. USSFxAK's Abandonment and Dissolvement After a while USSFxAK became frustrated and, when Whirlas spoke about accepting new members he decided to packup some stuff and leave the country, Dissolving it in late February of 2018. He then governed Illinois for a short period, until while on a visit back to his old lands to pick up left behind stuff, he broke into an argument with Whirlas and IlMc, leading to his expulsion from the USA. Reformation After the USA, USSFxAK joined different nations, until he decided to reform the Salamander republic, however he was then banned for 2 days by Alex for illegal warfare against Ilmc. Taiwan (Ilmc's nation) then claimed his old lands, absorbing them into his nation. Upon re-entering Colenia, he immediately used TNT cannons to bomb a settlement of Taiwan. Pacific Democratic Gulag After the bombing, USSF jumped around nations, before forming another of his own, the Pacific Democratic Gulag, supported by Beaubo and the Pacifican Commonwealth. He slowly built up a base in the Pacific, but then, when YugoHistoryGuy trespassed on his land after a prank (Trapped chest labeled Pedophilia and Hentai over TNT) causing him to declare war on Northslavia (Yugo's Nation) when he thought Yugo was the Leader of Northslavia. As soon has he realized his mistake, he apologized, then neutralled Northslavia, however Alex banned USSFxAK anyway. When USSFxAK protested this as people poured in, almost staging a rebellion in the Colenia discord, he was promptly kicked (or banned for 1 day) from the discord. Architecture The Salamander Republic mainly is underground, with the only main buildings above ground being greenhouses and water diversions to the underground farms. Some other above-ground buildings include (but are not limited to) * Multiple shopping Complexes (See below) * An Alliance Hall * 1 notable landmark In the capital, Named Shen-Guangzhou, there is a large trading complex above ground and underground for foreign trade. The main naval port, Shangzui, is located below the colonies of Japan. Government Being a direct democracy, The Salamander Republic elects a new Great Pope every 2 years, however, if the Great Pope chooses to, the Parliament can vote on a new Great pope from a small group of individuals picked by the previous Great Pope. Re-election After another great pope has served for 2 years, the Great Pope who ruled previous to him can run again, but he must run only against the Great Pope that served after him Voting Voting is a 3-step process in which the citizens gather and voting on individuals, and ranking them. All citizens go to a hall where they wait in line and then go into private booths. They drop a piece of regular sand in the hole below the name of their 1st choice candidate and a piece of red sand in their 2nd choice candidate. The 3rd choice candidate will get nothing. The votes will be counted as: Regular sand = 2 points Red sand = 1 point Nothing = 0 points. After this, the sand is tallied and counted. THe points are scored and the winner is the person who gets the most points. The process is repeated 3 times. Voting is not mandatory, however, the government does list you on a list if you do not vote. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Asia Category:5.0